<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Path Back Home by TheOriginalRhi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664910">The Path Back Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalRhi/pseuds/TheOriginalRhi'>TheOriginalRhi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pursued by Darkness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalRhi/pseuds/TheOriginalRhi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon, disillusioned by Xanatos’s betrayal, left the Jedi Order and is living in self-imposed seclusion on a remote planet. Obi-Wan, not chosen as a Padawan, is sent to Bandomeer. Xanatos, discovering the disenchanted ex-Initiate, kidnaps and tortures him, trying to turn him to the Dark side. But the Force has other plans.</p><p>My take on how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could have met. Plenty of hurt/comfort and Obi-torture to go around.</p><p>Part two of the Pursued by Darkness series, but can also stand alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pursued by Darkness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Path Back Home</strong>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter One</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui-Gon, disillusioned by Xanatos’s betrayal, left the Jedi Order and is living in self-imposed seclusion on a remote planet. Obi-Wan, not chosen as a Padawan, is sent to Bandomeer. Xanatos, discovering the disenchanted ex-Initiate, kidnaps and tortures him, trying to turn him to the Dark side. But the Force has other plans. My take on how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could have met. Plenty of hurt/comfort and Obi-torture to go around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Italics indicates flashbacks.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-X-X-X-X-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui-Gon Jinn rose gracefully from his seated position on the floor, having completed his morning meditation. He made his way into the small kitchenette where he collected a pot of water and a piece of fruit, before taking them outside to the small sheltered cooking area and built a small fire in the fireplace. He swung the frame across the fire, placed the pot of water on the frame and ate the fruit while he waited patiently for it to boil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His daily routine did not change significantly day to day. He awoke with the sunrise, meditated for an hour and had fruit and tea for breakfast. Then the day would involve various duties such as tending to his garden, hunting, foraging for food, fetching water and exercising before making himself an evening meal, following it with another cup of tea and retiring shortly after sunset. Once a month, he would make the half-day trip into the closest village to purchase anything he could not make or grow himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui-Gon was content in the simplicity of his current life. He did not know how long he had been there as he was deliberately not keeping track of time. He had wandered the galaxy for a good while after leaving the Jedi Order on his self-imposed exile, before coming across the planet Rekor and being drawn by the Living Force to the mountainous region where he had made his home. At first it felt strange to ‘settle down’, having lived for so long as a constant traveller, but he felt that the Force was prompting him to, so he listened. He might have become disillusioned with the Jedi Order, the Code and his ability to teach, but he had not lost his treasured connection to the Force and it had thrived in the natural environment where he had chosen to live.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The water bubbled in the pot, signalling that it had boiled and Qui-Gon lifted the pot from the frame and poured it into the teapot he had already prepared with his favourite tea. He waited the appropriate time for it to steep then poured it into his teacup. He took a sip, enjoying the strong, slightly bitter taste sliding over his tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Force nudged Qui-Gon and he immediately cast out with his senses, putting the teacup down on the small table he had constructed himself. He stood and stepped out of the sheltered area, looking around to see what it was that the Force wanted him to notice. Then he heard a sound that he hadn’t heard in a long time - the sound of a space transport flying through the sky. He frowned as he looked upon the small spacecraft - it was going far too quickly for the low altitude that it was flying and it was angled too sharply downward. There must be something very wrong with the craft or the pilot. The Force nudged Qui-Gon again and he immediately reached for his utility belt and fastened it around his waist before grabbing his outer cloak and throwing it on as he walked, his long stride quickly taking him away from his cabin and deep into the woods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-X-X-X-X-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi struggled to maintain consciousness as he brought the small stolen spacecraft into the final descent to the planet. He didn’t know where he was other than the navigation system had told him that the planet was called Rekor. He had travelled in hyperspace as far as he could, only reverting to real space and plotting coordinates for the nearest planet once he had received a warning that he was running low on fuel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The spacecraft hurtled through the sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan knew he was going too fast but he was not able to slow the craft down sufficiently, he was quickly losing his battle with consciousness and his brain and his body were sluggish. He knew he was going to crash. Maybe this was his time to become one with the Force. He mentally shrugged. It couldn’t be worse than anything else he had endured recently. He was prepared for death. Maybe he even welcomed it if it meant release. Regardless, he didn’t have much time to contemplate his destiny as black spots began gathering at the edges of his vision. He could barely see the trees racing up directly ahead of him as the spots rapidly began crowding across his field of vision.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blacked out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-X-X-X-X-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui-Gon doggedly made his way through the woods, alternating between walking and running as the terrain had allowed, determinedly intent on his mission from the Force. It had been nearly two hours and he estimated that he should be coming up to the downed craft very soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ascended a short steep slope and as he came over the crest, he saw the wreckage of the crashed spacecraft. It had left a trail of broken trees and a long gouge in the ground as the fast moving craft had come to an abrupt stop. The engines were smoking slightly and the craft was crumpled nearly beyond recognition.</p>
</div><p>Qui-Gon ran towards the crash, coming around the front of the craft, trying to catch a glimpse of who might be inside. He could see an unmoving body slumped over the console.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He reached to his utility belt and his hand closed around a familiar but long neglected weapon. His lightsaber. He had handed it to Yoda as per protocol when he had announced his decision to leave the Jedi Order, but the Grand Master had given it back, saying that Qui-Gon would have use for it again some day. Qui-Gon hadn’t protested, although he also hadn’t used the lightsaber since he left. But considering he didn’t have any other way to get into the mangled spacecraft, now seemed to be a good time to use it again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lightsaber activated with a hum and Qui-Gon looked upon the familiar green glow of the blade with a slight wave of nostalgia, which he shook off quickly as he got to work cutting away a panel large enough to fit his tall frame through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The panel came away and Qui-Gon ducked into the cockpit of the craft. There was one occupant in the pilot’s seat. He quickly checked in the rear room for any more occupants, but there were none other than the pilot. He pressed his fingers to the pilot’s neck to feel for a pulse and was glad to find one - it was weak but steady. He gathered up the pilot into his arms, noticing that he was much smaller and lighter than he had expected. The pilot moaned as he was jostled about as Qui-Gon climbed back out of the craft. He lay the pilot down on the ground to check him over for injuries and was stunned to see that he was only a boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What has happened to you, little one?” Qui-Gon murmured as he checked the boy over for injuries. The boy had bumped his head and the sticky blood had matted his hair and dripped down the side of his face. He definitely needed medical treatment, but the village was too far away to get the boy there in his condition. He would have to take him back to his cabin for now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui-Gon hoisted the boy up into his arms and drew the Force around him to give him strength as he started the long walk back home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-X-X-X-X-</p>
</div><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan walked down the ramp of the transport and stepped onto the parched ground of Bandomeer. Despair tugged at his heart. This was really it. He really wasn’t going to be a Jedi. He was to be a farmer. He couldn’t help but feel that it was so wrong. He knew that he should accept his fate like a Jedi, but he just couldn’t. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t chosen. He believed that he must have some massive defect which had caused every Master to overlook him. He knew that he struggled with anger and fear sometimes, but he wasn’t the only initiate to do so. Maybe he had darkness deep within which the Masters had all sensed.</em>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Obi-Wan.” Clat’Ha called, motioning for the boy to come to her. She was standing with a Meerian man. “This is RonTha, he is going to take you to the AgriCorps Enrichment Zone.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Obi-Wan nodded and thanked Clat’Ha with a slight bow before following after RonTha to his speeder. The drive to the Enrichment Zone was long and Obi-Wan spent most of the time staring blankly out at the passing landscape, half listening to RonTha talking excitedly about their recent progress and asking just enough questions to appear superficially polite.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Obi-Wan saw the large agricultural dome looming in the distance long before they arrived. RonTha parked the speeder in a designated area and showed Obi-Wan to his quarters, a small room furnished with a sleep couch, a small desk and a built in wardrobe. RonTha left him to get settled in and told him to come to the dining hall for evening meal once he had unpacked.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Obi-Wan dropped his small bag on the floor and sat on the bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He still couldn’t believe that this was it. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs about how unfair it was, but that was definitely not Jedi-like at all. So he squashed his feelings, took a deep breath in, let it out slowly and headed to the dining hall.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-X-X-X-X-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui-Gon finally reached his cabin and settled the boy on his bed. He began gently cleaning and dressing the boy’s wounds, and sending bursts of Force healing to each injury. The boy remained unconscious throughout his ministrations and as Qui-Gon wiped away some of the blood from the boy’s forehead, he felt heat that he had not noticed before. He checked again, placing his large hand across the boy’s forehead, noting that he was definitely feverish. He replaced his hand with a folded up cloth damp with cool water to try and reduce the fever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui-Gon picked up the bowl to refresh the water which was now tinted red. He tipped it out outside and replaced it with some of the water he had fetched from the nearby stream the previous day. As he approached the boy again, he noticed that his tunic had bunched up and he could see a small section of the boy’s torso which was shaded a deep mottled blue. Qui-Gon crossed the room in two long strides, knelt down beside the bed and lifted the tunic up further, revealing deep wounds criss-crossing across his torso in various stages of healing, as well as extensive bruising. A few of the wounds looked as if they were infected, likely causing the boy’s fever. He rolled the boy to his side slightly, revealing a similar state on his back and earning a moan from the unconscious boy at the same time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui-Gon’s heart clenched, seeing a child in such a state and he again wondered what the boy had been subjected to and why. He carefully removed the boy’s tunic so that he could treat these wounds as well, using bacta on the worst.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having finished treating all the wounds, Qui-Gon sat back on his heels and took a chance to observe the boy. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen, average height, brown hair with gingery tones. His skin was very pale and had a sickly yellowish-green tinge, and he was far too thin, Qui-Gon could see all his ribs and bones clearly through his skin. He also, with a brief moment of surprise, realised that the boy was Force-sensitive. He hadn’t noticed until now as he had been too preoccupied, and the boy’s presence was so diminished, he could barely sense him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui-Gon rose to his feet, there was nothing more he could do for now other than to keep an eye on the boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-X-X-X-X-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Obi-Wan had just showered and dressed in clean clothes after a long day of work. The jobs seemed to be ranked and with him being the newest, he got all the lowest ranked jobs that no one else seemed to want to do. Like spreading fertiliser. There were not many machines in the Enrichment Zone due to the expense of obtaining them, therefore much of the work was done by hand. RonTha had also said that it helped them to gain a greater understanding and appreciation of the plants and the soil.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Obi-Wan didn’t really mind the manual labour, he likened it to a kata, as the repetitive action was a good way to calm his mind and attain a semi-meditative state. But the stench of the fertiliser lingering on his clothing and hands had put him right off eating his evening meal.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He lay back on his sleep couch and tried to still his mind, but he could not. It had been a week since he had arrived on Bandomeer and although he had become accustomed to the routine, he still had a very deep sense that something was just not right. It left him very discontented and withdrawn. He worked hard, doing his duty as had been taught to him, but outside of work, he spent all his time by himself, not joining in with the other workers in the dining hall or in the recreational areas. He tried to meditate but he could not seem to grasp the Force in the same way as he used to. He felt like he had been abandoned all over again.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>With a sigh, Obi-Wan sat up. He needed to calm his mind. He left his quarters and headed out towards the dome. Perhaps a walk in the gardens would do him some good. He had often sought refuge in the Room of a Thousand Fountains at the Temple, finding comfort in the carefully nurtured gardens there. Perhaps he would find the same here.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Knowing that he technically shouldn’t be in the gardens after evening meal, Obi-Wan stealthily made his way down the hallways and into the dome where he walked between the seedlings, saplings and trees until he found a secluded spot where he was sure he would not be found. He lowered himself down into a meditation position and closed his eyes, trying to grasp the Force swirling elusively around him. It had been so difficult for him to properly meditate since leaving the Temple. He was having trouble controlling his emotions, which made meditation difficult as he was unable to release them to move past a superficial meditation into something deeper and more satisfying. Although if he really examined himself, deep down he would find that he didn’t really want to control his emotions, because that would mean accepting his destiny as a farmer and he just couldn’t bring himself to do that yet.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>The Force nudged him and brought him back to full alertness just in time to hear low voices coming towards him. He quickly scooted backwards around behind a leafy bush and made himself as small as possible while simultaneously concealing his presence in the Force, a habit he had developed ever since he had been taught the technique in his initiate classes for situations where concealment was more important than fighting. He remembered the typical childhood bravado of himself and many of the other initiates, wondering why a Jedi would hide rather than fight, but now he was glad for the lesson as he watched the group of five people approached a blank wall just beyond the rows of saplings.</em>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The group was led by a tall man with long black hair and a black cape flowing behind him. He was followed by four other men in grey uniforms, each carrying a large box. The man with the cape approached the wall and placed his hands on it. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he saw whole blank wall turn transparent. The man opened a concealed door and they all entered the room, the wall turning opaque again once the door was closed. Obi-Wan stayed hidden but watched intently as they emerged again a few minutes later. The dark-haired man paused for a moment as he emerged from the room and surveyed the area with piercing blue eyes. Obi-Wan shrunk back further behind the bush as a warning tingled its way up his spine and the air filled with tension.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>One of the other men spoke to the dark-haired man and the tension in the air immediately dissipated as the man’s attention was brought back to his task and he strode quickly away with long strides, followed by the four grey uniformed men, until they were out of sight.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Obi-Wan cautiously emerged from his hiding place and stepping carefully so not to make a sound, he approached the wall. He ran his hands over the smooth surface where he had seen the man open the door. His fingers found a barely palpable seam and he traced around it, confirming that he had found the door. He pressed his hands against the door in a similar manner to what he had observed the caped man do previously, but nothing happened. The Force nudged him and he drew on it, letting it flow through his fingers. The whole wall suddenly turned transparent and the door opened. Obi-Wan quickly entered the room and closed the door, the wall returning to its opaque state.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Obi-Wan looked around the room wondering why it had been so skilfully concealed. He was not sure of the significance of this, but the tingling feeling in his spine told him that it was not innocent. Most of the contents in the storage room seemed to be fairly innocuous, typical of what would be expected to be found in an agricultural area - bags of fertiliser, special plant nutrients, boxes of seeds - but Obi-Wan’s attention was drawn to the four boxes that the men had just carried in. They had been placed among a collection of other similar boxes. All the boxes were printed with the same logo - one he recognised as belonging to Offworld. The boxes contained typical mining equipment - detonators, explosives, drilling and boring equipment. He was surprised, Offworld should not have a presence here in an AgriCorps Enrichment Zone, they were supposed to be a neutrally aligned company, attempting to restore the planet from the mining that had ravaged it, not being in league with a ruthless mining company.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Obi-Wan felt like he had stumbled upon something important, but he didn’t know what to do with the information, or who he could trust. So for now, he decided that he wouldn’t do anything, he would just keep an eye out for anything amiss.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Path Back Home</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Thanks for those who have left feedback and kudos, it’s much appreciated! I always write for my own enjoyment and I always finish a story before I start posting so I will continue to post regardless, however it is very nice to know that others are also enjoying it. I don’t think many people read pre-TPM fics much these days, but it’s still my favourite era to read and write in. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!</p><p>
  <em>Italics indicates flashbacks.</em>
</p><p>-X-X-X-X-</p><p class="p1">Qui-Gon continued to keep watch over the young boy unconscious on his bed, replacing the damp cloth on his forehead regularly to try and keep his fever down. The boy moaned and writhed occasionally and Qui-Gon would be there with comforting hands, sending waves of Force healing and pain relief into the small body.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day was coming to an end and Qui-Gon was just cleaning up after his evening meal when he heard another moan coming from the boy. He crossed the cabin in a few quick strides and knelt down next to the bed in time to see the boy’s eyes fluttering open, revealing dull blue eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, little one.” Qui-Gon said gently, careful not to scare the boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dull eyes blinked slowly, confused. “Where ‘m I?” The boy asked, words slurring as his mouth struggled to form them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re in my cabin in the mountains of Rekor. My name is Qui-Gon. Your spacecraft crashed and I have been treating your injuries.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” The boy replied. “I am safe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, little one, you are safe here.” Qui-Gon replied, trying to sound as gentle and comforting as he could. “What is your name, little one?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon smiled at the boy. “Nice to meet you, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ghost of a smile flitted across Obi-Wan’s lips in reciprocation. “So tired.” He said, his eyes struggling to stay open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then sleep.” Qui-Gon said gently, placing his hand over Obi-Wan’s forehead and sending a sleep suggestion to the boy, watching as his eyes fluttered closed as he easily succumbed to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun set and Qui-Gon lit a couple of lightbanks on low power, sat on a meditation cushion on the floor near the bed and slipped easily into a light meditation. Enough to give him some rest, but still allow him to keep watch over Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple of hours later, Qui-Gon was roused from his meditation by a nudge from the Force. He opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan moaning and writhing on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Please, no!” The boy cried in his sleep. “Don’t hurt him!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon reached for Obi-Wan, gently placing his hands around his shoulders. “Wake up, Obi-Wan. No one is going to hurt anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Terrified blue eyes flew open, bright with unshed tears. Obi-Wan lifted his head and frantically looked around the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok little one, there’s no one here but you and I.” Qui-Gon assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was going to hurt you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me, I am not hurt.” Qui-Gon said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet.” Obi-Wan said in a low voice after looking Qui-Gon up and down to make sure that he was unhurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon frowned, suddenly wondering about the implications of what Obi-Wan had said. The Force nudged him, letting him know that his instincts were correct. “It was not a nightmare.” He said, not even bothering to pose it as a question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s eyes widened momentarily then he slowly shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A vision then.” Qui-Gon said with certainty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan slowly nodded, a mixed expression of fear and wonder in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not linger on what may come to pass, little one, for the future is always changing.” Qui-Gon reassured Obi-Wan. “Now it is time to sleep some more.” He placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead and sent another gentle sleep suggestion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sound like someone I know.” Obi-Wan slurred as he succumbed to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon sat back on his meditation cushion and watched as Obi-Wan slept, his breathing now deep and even. He contemplated the puzzle that was currently sleeping in his bed. He knew that the boy was Force-sensitive and had just discovered that he had visions. Perhaps even a history of visions and contact with someone who had experience with visions, considering his final comment before falling asleep. He had been severely injured over a period of time judging by the state of the wounds on his chest, stomach and back before piloting and crashing a spacecraft. And that was it so far. Having exhausted his entire knowledge of the boy, Qui-Gon closed his eyes to meditate again. It was good that he was a patient man. Perhaps Obi-Wan would have some answers for him in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan looked back down the row of seedlings he had just planted. His back ached but he found that he had a small sense of satisfaction as he looked at the neat row of tiny green plants which would eventually, given appropriate nourishment, grow into tubers.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He heard voices approaching and he looked up to see RonTha and the same man with long black hair that he had seen a couple of nights ago. The bad feeling that he had felt last time he encountered the man washed over him again, putting him on edge. The man looked over to him with his piercing blue eyes and Obi-Wan quickly looked back down, trying to look busy. He listened carefully to see if he could hear what they were saying, but they were too far away and talking too quietly. The next thing he heard was footsteps approaching him. He looked up again to see the dark-haired man standing in front of him.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“You must be the new recruit.” The man said. He smiled at Obi-Wan, but the smile did not reach his eyes.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan quickly stood, drawing himself up to his full height, which was still at least a head and shoulders shorter than the taller man. “Yes, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He introduced himself.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Nice to meet you, Obi-Wan. I am Xanatos.”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan bowed politely out of habit.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Xanatos smirked. “It has been a long time since anyone has bowed to me. You really are fresh out of the Temple.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how to reply to that. He opened his mouth to apologise, but Xanatos continued.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I was once just like you.” He revealed. “A Jedi student who was not good enough. A Temple reject</span> <span class="s1">. </span> <span class="s2">They preach compassion, about how all life is sacred, yet they will quickly send children away who are deemed not worthy. Tell me, Obi-Wan, did you want to be a farmer?”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan’s heart clenched and his stomach twisted. Xanatos was speaking every thought that had been flying around in his head since he learned that he would be joining the AgriCorps. He could feel the stirrings of anger in the pit of his stomach. “No, I did not.” He replied to Xanatos’s question.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Of course not. From the day you arrived at the Temple, you aspired to be a Knight. Just like every crècheling, initiate and Padawan does. No parent gives up their child to the Jedi Order hoping that they become a farmer.”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The anger in Obi-Wan’s stomach swelled.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“They won’t tell you, but there is a life for Force-sensitives outside of the Jedi Order and the Service Corps. Let me know if you are interested.” Xanatos continued. He placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and squeezed it firmly before walking off. “See you around, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun rose and Qui-Gon rose with it, foregoing his usual morning meditation considering he had spent the whole night meditating. He stretched sore and cramped muscles. It had been a long time since he had spent a night like that and he definitely was feeling the effects of getting older. A quick check on Obi-Wan revealed that the boy was still sleeping peacefully, and he was pleased to note that his fever had broken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon prepared his usual pot of tea although doubled his usual amount just in case Obi-Wan was up to having some, and ate his piece of fruit while the water was boiling. He heard blankets rustling across the room and saw that Obi-Wan had awakened and was attempting to sit up. He returned and helped the boy into a sitting position. He looked even smaller than he had the previous day as Qui-Gon had replaced Obi-Wan’s stained and torn tunic with one of his own, which was far too big for Obi-Wan’s slight figure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Obi-Wan, how are you feeling this morning?” Qui-Gon asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little better.” Obi-Wan said. He looked around a little hesitantly. “Uh, do you have a ‘fresher?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon chuckled. “Unfortunately there is no indoor plumbing here, we will have to make a trip outside to deal to that task. Do you think you can walk?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan stood by way of answer. His legs were slightly shaky and he felt very off balance as his head spun. He didn’t like to appear weak but he found that he had to quickly grip onto Qui-Gon’s arm so that he wouldn’t collapse to the ground. Qui-Gon wound a supportive arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and assisted the boy to the little wooden structure outside which housed the facilities, waiting outside for the boy to attend to his needs before assisting him back to the cabin and helping him to sit in a chair. Obi-Wan looked exhausted after that short trip and he curled himself up on the large chair, resting his head forwards on his knees while Qui-Gon returned to his task of making tea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drink this.” Qui-Gon said, pressing a cup of his special blend of tea into Obi-Wan’s hands. “It is good for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan took a careful sip, making sure it wasn’t going to aggravate his stomach, and watched warily as Qui-Gon sat down in the chair opposite him. He knew that the man would want answers, but he wasn’t sure what answers to give.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon regarded the boy, wondering how to broach the subject. He wanted answers, but he also sensed that Obi-Wan would be reluctant to talk. He sighed internally, he had never had this much difficulty broaching difficult conversations with someone before, it had always been a strength of his. An errant thought flew through his mind accusing him of isolating himself for too long. Qui-Gon pushed the thought aside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, little one, what brings you here to Rekor?” Qui-Gon asked as gently and non-threateningly as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan was suddenly grateful for the cup of tea. It gave him something else to focus on. “Escape.” He replied as simply as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From what are you escaping, little one?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan stared into the depths of his tea cup. “Everything.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon shook his head sadly as he observed the boy withdraw into himself. He crossed the room, kneeling in front of Obi-Wan. “It’s ok, little one, we don’t have to talk about it now. I need to check your wounds, how about we do that instead?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan worried his bottom lip with his teeth but nodded his assent, allowing Qui-Gon to remove the oversized tunic, exposing the multitude of wounds and scars covering his skin. He remembered each and every one of the wounds and which weapon had caused it. The memories would forever be burned into his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without comment, Qui-Gon set to work checking the wounds and applying more bacta to the ones that required it. It could never be said of him that he was not a patient man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan watched cautiously, waiting for the questions to come, but none did. Qui-Gon finished and Obi-Wan released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon noticed this and accurately guessed the feeling behind the sigh. “I won’t force you to talk, Obi-Wan. But you may find that it will help. When you are ready, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded mutely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But for now I think that some more rest would do you good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">It had been a week since Obi-Wan had talked with Xanatos and he still felt the anger burning in his stomach. He knew it was wrong, that it went against everything he had been taught since he was a young child, but he couldn’t let the feeling go. Not when he was being deprived of everything that he had worked so hard for his whole life. And he had no one he could go to. This was not like the Jedi Temple where he had any number of experienced Masters that he could approach for guidance. Here, no one that would understand.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Except for Xanatos.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">But the man was elusive, however, and it had been a whole week since his last encounter with him. Obi-Wan looked out for him every day as he worked in the dome, but each day went by without a glimpse of the man.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan walked through the gardens later that evening, munching on a piece of yellow fruit he had plucked from</span> <span class="s2">one of the trees. It had become a regular routine for him to walk in the gardens after everyone else had retired for the evening. Most of the workers here rose early and went to bed early, but Obi-Wan always had difficulty quieting his mind, even after a hard day’s work. So he went for a walk in the gardens. Sometimes he found a quiet spot and tried to meditate, other times he aimlessly walked along the rows, eating a piece of fruit as he went.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He continued to walk aimlessly until he found himself in front of the odd wall concealing the storage area. He ran his hands over the smooth surface until he found the door and entered the storeroom. It looked fairly similar to what it had done the previous time he was in there, but this time his attention was drawn to a small box in the corner of the room. He picked it up, running his fingers over the small clasp in the shape of an incomplete circle.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Before he could open the box, he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned to see what it was and saw Xanatos standing in the doorway. He felt a slight disturbance in the Force ripple around him.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">But Xanatos was friendly. “Kenobi, nice to see you again.”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan placed the box down onto a nearby crate. “Xanatos. I was hoping to speak with you again.”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Xanatos spread his hands out, indicating openness. “Well here I am. What did you want to talk about?”</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, he heard the soft scrape of a boot behind him. He twisted around to see who was there, and his arms were grabbed by a strong pair of hands and an electrojabber was thrust into his ribs, sending a shock of pain throughout his body. His head lolled back and he felt a sharp prick to his neck.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Everything went black.</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">The Path Back Home</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Chapter Three</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you so much for your feedback, it gives me warm fuzzies every time I read a new comment! I’m very glad to see that I’m not the only one who still loves this era!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Italics indicates flashbacks.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-X</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan awoke, lying on his side on the bed, trying to avoid pressure on the healing wounds. He looked out into the small one room cabin. Qui-Gon was not there at the moment. He didn’t know yet whether he could trust the man or not, despite how compassionate he might initially seem. He no longer trusted his instincts after what he had been through. The Force was silent. But that was no surprise. He hadn’t felt the Force properly for months now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">He carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position, letting his legs hang over the side of the bed. From there, he slowly moved himself up into a standing position, pleased to find that his head was no longer spinning and his legs felt a little stronger than they had before. He walked through the small cabin, bracing himself on various pieces of furniture as he made his way towards the door.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped at the edge of the covered outdoor cooking area and leaned against the corner post, watching Qui-Gon in the yard beyond. He was performing an exercise that looked a lot like a kata, although instead of a lightsaber, he was using a wooden staff. Obi-Wan frowned, trying to figure out the significance of this, but his mind was still working frustratingly slowly. Qui-Gon performed a graceful leap, long hair whirling around, landing softly on the hard packed ground in a final pose. He looked up and saw Obi-Wan, immediately moving out of the pose and walking across the yard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to see you up.” Qui-Gon commented as he drew closer. He stacked the staff in a rack under the cover and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a cloth. “I hope you are feeling stronger.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Obi-Wan nodded. “A little bit.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good.” Qui-Gon said. “I’m going to make something for evening meal. When was the last time you ate?” He figured that it would be less threatening if he asked smaller, easier questions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan thought for a second, then shrugged. “I can’t remember. Two, maybe three days ago? I don’t ever feel much like eating.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon frowned internally, but didn’t let his face betray any reaction. The boy was far too thin, more so than the typical lankiness of boys his age as they struggled to keep up with the caloric demands of their rapidly growing bodies. It would be good to get some food into him. He collected up a bunch of vegetables he had harvested from his garden earlier. “Perhaps you would like to help me prepare some soup.” He handed Obi-Wan a small board and a knife and they sat together in silence and chopped the vegetables.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon the soup was simmering in a pot over the fire and Qui-Gon was slicing up a flatbread he had made earlier. Obi-Wan’s stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, causing the boy’s cheeks to redden.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps you are hungry after all.” Qui-Gon commented with a smile. He handed Obi-Wan a small slice of bread. “Try some of this, see how your stomach copes with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bread went down well, and it was followed by a small bowl of soup not long after. It was the best food Obi-Wan had eaten in months.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How old are you, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked casually, trying to make more conversation and build up the boy’s trust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Twelve...no I think I must be thirteen by now.” Obi-Wan replied as he shrugged. “I haven’t exactly been keeping track.” He looked around nervously then decided to ask a question that had been on his mind. “Why do you live so isolated?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon paused, thinking about how best to answer the question when Obi-Wan suddenly back-pedalled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Never mind, you don’t have to answer, I shouldn’t pry.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon was quick to reassure the boy. If he was going to gain Obi-Wan’s trust, he would have to give of himself too. “It’s ok, little one, I was just thinking how to answer your question. I used to live a busy life, travelling from place to place. A few years ago, I decided that life was not for me anymore and I discovered this place. I liked the simplicity of it here and being surrounded by the mountains and the trees, so I stayed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded, then a curious look crossed his face. “Why do you call me ‘little one’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon let out a short laugh. “Well when you are as tall as I am and as old as I am then nearly everyone is little.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Obi-Wan nodded and his lips quirked up into a small smile. He didn’t actually mind the nickname, it was actually kind of nice. “But you’re not old though.” He commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon laughed again. “I’m glad you think so. Now if you would like to wash up, there is a bucket and a cloth outside.” Qui-Gon suggested, pointing in the direction of said items.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan headed off to wash up and Qui-Gon cleaned the dishes, hoping that the foundations of trust were beginning to fall into place.</span>
</p><p class="p2">-X-X-X-X-</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">When Obi-Wan regained consciousness, he was lying on the hard duracrete floor. His body ached all over and his mind felt slow and fuzzy. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, hands supporting his head, which felt like it was spinning wildly. Nausea roiled in his stomach and he swallowed hard, he hated being sick.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He looked around at the room he was in. It was bare except for a ‘fresher unit in the corner with a small wall mounted basin next to it. No light entered the room except for a small sliver which shone through a window placed high on the door which bathed the room in a dim grey tone.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He heard footsteps approaching the room and the door opened suddenly, letting a large stream of light in, temporarily blinding him. When his vision recovered moments later, he realised that Xanatos was standing in the doorway.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He blinked, confused. “Where am I?” He asked.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“That is not important.” Xanatos said. “I am here to offer you a choice. Your decision will affect my response.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan slowly became aware of the intense darkness in the Force emanating from Xanatos. More so than the other times he had met the man. Realisation slowly dawned upon him.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“You have turned.” He stated.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Xanatos laughed mockingly. “You have finally figured it out, Jedi reject! No wonder they got rid of you.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan felt the anger stir within him again. This time, not directed at the Jedi Order, but directed at the man standing in front of him.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Good, you are angry.” Xanatos observed. “Anger is useful. Anger is powerful. Far more so than the emotionless droids the Jedi Temple churns out. You don’t want to be one of them anyway, so bound by rules set in place by people long dead and enforced by people so old they should be dead!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Obi-Wan wanted to say something, wanted to fight back but his mind was working too slowly and he could feel Xanatos’s words sinking in, reinforcing the doubt he had about himself and the Jedi Order.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Join forces with me and I will teach you everything you need to know. You will have a purpose in life.” Xanatos said. “Unless you enjoy working with the plants and wasting your talent. You are strong in the Force. I can teach you many things.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The darkness rippled around him and temptation tugged at Obi-Wan, but it was not yet so strong that it would undo years of training in the light. “No.” He said firmly.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Xanatos shrugged. “If you say so.” He opened the door and barked a command. Two grey uniformed guards entered the room and roughly hauled Obi-Wan to his feet. “Maybe this will change your mind.” Xanatos said, his blue eyes sadistic as he unfurled a short whip that had been concealed underneath his cape.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">One of the guards roughly removed Obi-Wan’s tunic and they turned him around so that his back was to Xanatos.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The first strike felt like hundreds of burning hot needles piercing his skin simultaneously. He wanted to cry out in pain, but he managed to hold it in, only letting out an unintentional grunt instead. A second and a third strike quickly followed before the guards suddenly let him go and Obi-Wan collapsed to the floor. Tears of fear and pain welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He would be strong. He would get through this...he hoped.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">-X-X-X-X-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon was suddenly awoken by a burning hot pain across his back. He was sleeping on a mat on the floor and his initial thought was that he was too old to be sleeping in such a manner and his joints and muscles were protesting, but it quickly became apparent that this was no age or positional related pain. It felt like someone had had just struck him across the back with some kind of weapon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat up and released the pain into the Force, sighing as it slowly dissipated and wondering where the feeling had come from. He heard a moan coming from the direction of the bed and he made his way over to check on Obi-Wan. As he approached, the boy’s eyes flew open and he sat straight up, his hands grasping at Qui-Gon’s sleep tunic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make me go back!” He said, wild panic in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon sat down next to Obi-Wan on the bed. The boy’s small hands were still firmly gripping his clothing, a pleading look in terrified blue eyes. Qui-Gon reached a comforting arm around the small shivering body and Obi-Wan pressed himself into Qui-Gon’s side, silent tears flowing down his cheeks, giving way to the occasional sob.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t make you go anywhere, little one.” Qui-Gon murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan tightly until his shivering and sobbing subsided and damp blue eyes looked up at him with slight embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not worry yourself, little one. Was it a vision again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan shook his head. “A memory.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me about it.” Qui-Gon prompted gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan hesitated, but Qui-Gon was patient. Nighttime was a vulnerable time, often when all barriers came down. He knew there was a good chance of making a breakthrough. So he waited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was kidnapped. My captor enjoyed inflicting pain, as you have seen.” Obi-Wan said wryly. “He wanted me to renounce my upbringing and join him. I didn’t want to, I knew it was wrong. So he punished me. I was having a nightmare about one of the punishments.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were being struck across the back.” Qui-Gon said, suddenly realising that his pain and Obi-Wan’s pain must have been linked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan looked up with shocked eyes. “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I felt your pain.” Qui-Gon replied simply, noticing Obi-Wan’s eyes widen at that revelation. Then another thought occurred to him, more of the puzzle pieces suddenly falling into place. The Force told him that his instincts were correct and that he knew the answer before he asked the question, yet he asked it anyway. “Obi-Wan, where were you raised?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan felt a sudden burst of fear at the question and he hesitated, searching Qui-Gon’s eyes, finding nothing but compassion and steadfastness. He drew on the man’s strength. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “The Jedi Temple.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon had not replied to Obi-Wan’s revelation, instead he had simply nodded and settled Obi-Wan back to sleep with a gentle sleep suggestion. But he was far too disconcerted to return to sleep himself. The Force has obviously brought Obi-Wan into his life for some reason, but his heart clenched at what the boy had gone through before he got here. Just the little snippet of information that Obi-Wan had just given him had been enough to spark his imagination. He had seen far too much in his lifetime and knew exactly what evil existed out in the galaxy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wondered where to go to next. Should he make a trip into the village and contact the Temple to let them know that Obi-Wan was here? But the boy was thirteen and didn’t make any mention of a Master, so it was likely that he would just be shipped off to one of the Service Corps. Qui-Gon had always felt such disgust that young, hopeful initiates could be sent away so easily with no one to guide them. Force-sensitivity was a gift, but it was also a burden and the tumultuous teenage years were difficult to navigate for anyone, let alone someone who had the added complication of being Force-sensitive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also didn’t know whether to tell Obi-Wan about his own Jedi history. It had been years since he had left the Order, but it wasn’t on bad terms. It was mainly because of his own feelings and failings, as well as following the Force’s prompting. He didn’t know whether informing Obi-Wan about his past would make things easier or harder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon sighed as he contemplated his options. If he really examined himself, he would admit that he was growing slightly fond of the boy and that it was rather nice to have a companion. He hadn’t fully realised how alone he really was until Obi-Wan came into his life. Thinking about the Jedi reminded him of his friend Tahl and how she would always tease him about picking up ‘strays’ as she often liked to call them, but in the same sentence she would always compliment him on his big heart and his compassion. He suddenly felt a pang of nostalgia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was only one thing Qui-Gon was sure about at the moment. He really needed to meditate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Xanatos continued to visit Obi-Wan daily and each day Obi-Wan rejected his offer to join him and each day Obi-Wan was subjected to a beating, reopening old wounds and and creating new ones. Obi-Wan had lost count of the days long ago, but was sure that it was now stretching past weeks and into months.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan had initially clung to the light of the Force, but when Xanatos began using Force inhibitors and he could no longer feel that comfort, he clung to his morals. Xanatos promised power and riches, although these things did not matter to Obi-Wan. But soon enough, Xanatos discovered Obi-Wan’s weak points - his desire to belong, his desire for justice and his self doubt - and he used those to his advantage, each day feeding the uncertainty that grew in Obi-Wan’s mind and heart.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Thwack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The wet sound of Xanatos’s whip meeting an opened wound on Obi-Wan’s chest echoed in the small room. Xanatos flicked the whip back, sending a spray of blood through the air onto the ceiling and wall. Obi-Wan did not cry out or beg. He never did. This frustrated Xanatos, he always did prefer his victims to cry and grovel at his feet.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Are you ready to change your mind yet, Jedi reject?” Xanatos hissed.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan clenched his teeth lest the wrong word slip out. Every inch of his body wanted this torture to stop. It was only a small sliver of his mind that was still holding on. And even then he barely had the strength in him to hold on anymore. He was not sure how much longer he could take of this. He knew it was only a matter of time before he ended up either turning or dying. He was fully ready for the latter to happen. It was a better option than the former, and he didn’t have much to live for anyway, but he didn’t think that Xanatos would let him off so easily.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“No.” He strained out through his clenched teeth.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Wrong choice.” Xanatos replied angrily. He reached for an electrojabber and prodded Obi-Wan in the chest with the end, right in the midst of his freshly reopened wound.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan maintained consciousness long enough to feel the pain shoot through his entire body, the shock spreading right through to the tips of his fingers and toes before blissful blackness enveloped him.</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Path Back Home</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chapter</strong> <strong>Four</strong></p><p>
  <em>Italics indicates flashbacks.</em>
</p><p>-X-X-X-X-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon looked up from his morning tea making to see Obi-Wan padding barefoot across the cabin towards him. He observed that the boy looked better today, he had a bit more colour in his cheeks and he was more steady on his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry about last night.” Obi-Wan said, cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to wake you...or act like a scared youngling.” He mumbled the last part under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is nothing to be sorry about, little one.” Qui-Gon said. “Come and join me.” He indicated to the chair next to his. Obi-Wan sat down nervously, pulling one of his legs into his chest and wrapping his arms around it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we need to have a talk.” Qui-Gon continued, his voice low and gentle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan sighed, but nodded resignedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you were raised in the Jedi Temple.” Qui-Gon started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you leave?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and when he opened them, there was only pain present in the blue-grey depths. “I was not chosen as an apprentice. I was not good enough to be a Jedi. So I was sent to the AgriCorps on Bandomeer to become a farmer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon sighed. “You did not want to be a farmer?” He knew the answer already.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, it was the most strongly spoken word Qui-Gon had heard the boy speak since he met him. “It felt so wrong, but there were no Masters who would take me on. So many saw me fight, saw me in my classes, spoke with me, but no one chose me. I was not good enough. Maybe I was too angry, maybe I was too fearful, maybe I just have darkness within me that everyone can see but me. I was a Jedi reject. So they sent me away. Even the Force has left me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tear rolled down Obi-Wan’s cheek, followed by more as his words unleashed a torrent of pent up emotion. He pulled his other leg up, curling in on himself and buried his face into his knees as he cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon slipped off his chair and knelt in front of Obi-Wan. He placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder and blue eyes shimmering with tears looked up at him. “The Force will never leave you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot feel it anymore.” Obi-Wan said, his voice hitching as he choked back another sob.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On instinct, Qui-Gon reached forwards and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan in an embrace, attempting to comfort the upset boy. Obi-Wan returned the embrace, gripping handfuls of his tunic much like he had done during the night and sobbing into his shoulder. Qui-Gon’s heart clenched, he knew how much Obi-Wan must be suffering without being able to feel the Force. It was one thing to go through an experience like he did, and another to be able to recover and move on from it. As Jedi, they were taught from a young age to use the Force to help release their emotions. He couldn’t imagine how alone Obi-Wan must be feeling right now. And he knew that he had only heard part of Obi-Wan’s story. What he had heard so far would not explain the extent of injury that the boy had showed up with so he knew there was more to the story that Obi-Wan hadn’t shared yet. He was not much of a soul healer, but he knew enough that he could guess that Obi-Wan’s experience and unreleased emotions must be blocking it somehow. He hadn’t been planning on revealing his Jedi history to Obi-Wan yet, but he now knew that he must.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears exhausted, Obi-Wan pulled back from Qui-Gon. “I’m sorry, I’ve made your tunic all wet.” He said, voice so quiet it was barely louder than a whisper. “Just another reason why I wouldn’t make a good Jedi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon shook his head. “All Jedi have emotions.” He said. “It is learning how to appropriately deal with and control those emotions which brings peace.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon returned to his chair, leaning forward, propping his elbows on his knees and interlinking his fingers together, giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts. “I also was raised in the Jedi Temple.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you also go to the Service Corps?” Obi-Wan asked, mind taken off his own recent history as his curiosity about Qui-Gon was piqued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon shook his head. “No, I was taken as a Padawan, became a Knight and then a Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s curiosity rapidly shifted into confusion. “Then why are you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon sighed. It was still somewhat painful for him to talk about, despite the years that had passed. He decided to go with the simple but direct approach. “My second Padawan turned to the dark side. I decided that I needed something different for my life, so I left the Jedi Order.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s curiosity returned. “Did you find what you were looking for?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprised at the question, Qui-Gon considered his answer. “I thought I had. But now I’m not so sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan watched in fear as Xanatos dragged a white-haired old man into his cell. He didn’t know what Xanatos had planned, but he did not have a good feeling about this.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“This man has displeased me.” Xanatos said, disgust in his voice. “I want you to punish him.” He tore the tattered tunic off the older man and thrust his whip in Obi-Wan’s direction.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of the fear in the man’s eyes before Xanatos roughly turned him around, baring his back, ready for punishment.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“No.” Obi-Wan protested, refusing to take the whip.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Don’t you dare say no to me.” Xanatos said, his voice menacing and dangerous. “If you refuse, I will give you one strike and him two strikes. If you strike him, you will not receive any strikes.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I will not strike him.” Obi-Wan said.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">As soon as the words had left his mouth, the whip was slashing through the air, delivering the promised strikes. The white-haired man howled in pain.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Strike him.” Xanatos said again.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan shook his head adamantly.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The whip slashed through the air again.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The old man cried and begged for him to stop.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan felt the stirrings of anger in his stomach.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The Force moved around Obi-Wan, both dark and light swirling together. He reached out, attempting to draw on the light. But he could not fully grasp it as he was still slightly under the effect of the Force inhibitors. He could feel the power, raw and ready, just beyond his reach, waiting to be called upon.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Strike him.” Xanatos commanded for the third time.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan reached for the whip as anger boiled up within him. The whip’s hilt was solid in his hand as he squeezed it tightly. He drew his arm back as if to aim to strike at the old man. He saw the evil glee in Xanatos’s eyes and the anger and rage rose further. He swung his arm and flicked the whip, not at the old man, but at Xanatos instead. The tip of the whip sliced through his eye and the broken circle shaped scar on Xanatos’s cheek. Obi-Wan drew on the Force, not caring that at that moment, all he was able to do was draw on the dark power swirling around him. He Force pushed Xanatos into the wall hard enough to knock him out.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Not stopping to contemplate what he had done, Obi-Wan helped up the old man from the floor, running together with him out the door and down the hallway. He had no idea where he was going, only that he needed to get away.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Somehow, he made it to a landing pad. He spotted a small two passenger spacecraft and pointed it out to the old man. They began to run towards it, but they heard shouts behind them.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Give me the whip.” The old man said. “You must go.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue but the man wrenched the whip out of his hand and pushed him towards the spacecraft. He quickly opened the cockpit and prepped the spacecraft for flight. He looked back to see if it was possible to get the man on board as he flew out of the hangar. But he was surrounded by guards. Obi-Wan took off, in his peripheral vision seeing blaster fire and the old man falling to the ground. His heart clenched, but he had no time to think about it further as blaster fire peppered the small spacecraft. He put on a burst of speed and flew out of the atmosphere and into space.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">As soon as he was able to, he entered hyperspace. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and Xanatos as possible. He sat in the pilot’s seat, eyes unfocused as he watched the mesmerising swirls of light dancing around. He drifted in and out of consciousness for hours until he was awakened by a beeping sound, warning him that his fuel was getting low.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Obi-Wan reverted to real space and searched in the navigation system for the closest inhabitable planet. Rekor. Small planet, breathable atmosphere, drinkable water, varied terrain, had some technological advancement, population of 500,000 people, non-Republic. That would do.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He selected Rekor as a destination and hoped for the best.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon knelt outside in front of each other, knee-to-knee, palm-to-palm. Obi-Wan had nervously agreed to let Qui-Gon try to lead him into a meditation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Living Force is strong here, it is in the wind rustling through the leaves, the birds singing in the trees, the water in the stream, and the insects beneath the ground.” Qui-Gon said, slipping easily back into teaching mode. “All you have to do is reach out for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Qui-Gon’s hands and the coolness of the breeze. He brought his attention to his inner self then extended his senses outward. He felt the Force flicker at the edges of his awareness, growing as it swirled and danced around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then suddenly he was back in that small dark, bloodstained cell and darkness was filling every sense, taking over his whole awareness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan tried to squash the image, to focus on the light, but it was too much. Panic overcame his whole awareness. His heart began pounding in his chest. He began gasping for breath like he was drowning. Suddenly he threw himself backwards, away from Qui-Gon, landing on his back on the hard ground, pain shooting through his body as he landed hard on his wounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lay there looking up at the blue sky and the clouds as he struggled to breathe. Qui-Gon’s concerned face suddenly filled his vision and he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breathe in...breathe out.” Qui-Gon prompted, helping Obi-Wan’s breathing return to normal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Obi-Wan was able to breathe properly again, he sat himself up next to Qui-Gon. “Sorry.” He said, feeling defeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not worry, little one. You just experienced a panic attack. It is normal after an experience such as yours.” Qui-Gon said calmly. “I caught a glimpse of what you saw. Was that where you were held?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded. “There’s something else I haven’t told you yet.” He said, nearly whispering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can tell me anything.” Qui-Gon reassured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan hesitated. He knew that if he revealed that he believed that he had used the dark side, then Qui-Gon, as an ex-Jedi Master, would likely send him away. He would lose the one person who he had come to trust and the one person who seemed to actually care about him. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly then continued with his story in a voice as steady as he could make it. He looked down at his feet while he told the story.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I was on Bandomeer, I met a man who told me he had also been sent away from the Temple. He told me that he understood what I was feeling and that it was alright to be angry about it. I know I shouldn’t have listened to him, but somehow he was able to put all my feelings into words and that made me more angry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan paused to see if his admission of anger had any effect on Qui-Gon. But it did not. The man continued to listen with an open expression on his face. Obi-Wan continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I let my guard down despite the initial bad feeling I had about him, and he betrayed me. He knocked me out and took me somewhere - I don’t know where - and kept me captive. I don’t even know how long I was there for. It felt like months, but I could be wrong. I discovered that he had turned. Every day he tried to convince me to turn too. But every time I refused and he would hit me. Mostly with a whip, but he used other weapons too. He kept me constantly on Force inhibitors and I think maybe a sedative too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan paused, gathering his resolve for the next part.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One day he brought an old man with him to my cell. He wanted me to beat him. I refused. But I saw my chance to escape. I took his whip, pretended to strike the old man but lashed out at him instead. He was distracted and I managed to Force push him into the wall and knocked him out. The old man and I ran to escape but he was killed while I got away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did well to escape by yourself.” Qui-Gon commented, but before he could say anything else, Obi-Wan shook his head emphatically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I didn’t.” Obi-Wan protested. “When I used the Force, I was still under the effect of the Force inhibitor. It was wearing off, but I could not grasp the Force, I could not reach for the light.” He paused, breathing out a shuddering breath saying his next sentence in a whisper as he stared off into the distance. “There was so much darkness there. It was so easy just to reach out and use it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Troubled blue eyes turned back to Qui-Gon. “So you see now that I am tainted by the dark.” He said with certainty. “This is why the Force has left me. I am not worthy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan started to climb to his feet, moving a little stiffly as he was still in pain from his healing wounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand on his arm stopped him. “Where are you going, little one?” Qui-Gon asked gently, placing subtle emphasis on the nickname to try and calm the storm raging inside Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan looked surprised at the question. “I am leaving. I am dark, I do not deserve your kindness or compassion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, little one.” Qui-Gon murmured, gently pulling Obi-Wan back down to the ground next to him. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes, willing him to hear and believe his words. “You are not dark. You were captured, tortured and forced to do things against your nature. You are young, you have not been trained, you did not know any other way out. If you were truely dark, you would not regret your actions. You would have gone along with what your captor had proposed and you would not be here right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s eyes slid down towards the ground as he fidgeted with a small stone he had discovered near his hand. He did not have the same faith in himself as Qui-Gon obviously did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon considered Obi-Wan’s story for a moment. Something was missing. The final piece of the puzzle. The Force nudged at him, letting him know that he was on the right track. He could scarcely believe it, but maybe there was a reason Obi-Wan crash landed in what was essentially his back yard. The Force was not bound by convention. Nothing happened by coincidence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obi-Wan, what was the name of your captor?” He asked hesitantly. The words hung heavily in the air between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Xanatos.” Obi-Wan said, barely louder than a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a sudden pain in Qui-Gon’s eyes and he let out a long sigh, rubbing his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan frowned, completely confused. “What for?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My apprentice that turned to the dark side - his name was Xanatos.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos stood in the cockpit of his spacecraft, staring out the view screen as the blurs of light suddenly sharpened to pin pricks as he reverted to real space. His lips were lifted in half a smile, but his eyes were cold and malicious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had taken him a little longer than anticipated to track Obi-Wan’s stolen spacecraft, the onboard tracking device had stopped working and he had to send out tracking probes, but he had eventually found the wreckage of the spacecraft in the mountains of Rekor. It should not take long for him to track Obi-Wan from there. He appeared to have survived the crash as the probes had not found anyone near the crash site, dead or alive. But Xanatos was well aware of the boy’s pre-existing injuries, not to mention any additional ones he had sustained in the crash, and he knew that Obi-Wan wouldn’t have got far.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch out, Kenobi. I’m coming to find you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Path Back Home</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Five</strong>
</p><p>-X-X-X-X-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan stood leaning against the outside of the cabin and nervously watched Qui-Gon. There had been a sudden dramatic shift in Qui-Gon’s demeanour after their last conversation. The normally calm and patient man was now pacing outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon suddenly stopped and looked at Obi-Wan, walking over to the boy after noticing the anxiety clearly displayed on the boy’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am sorry, Obi-Wan, I don’t mean to make you anxious.” Qui-Gon apologised. “But I have reason to believe that Xanatos would try to track you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s anxious expression morphed into a terrified one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “I am not telling you this to frighten you, although I do not believe that this confrontation will be easy for either of us. But we have an advantage. I will conceal my presence in the Force. He will not know that I am with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded slowly, still coming to terms with the fact that his captor and torturer was likely tracking him and could potentially show up at any point. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his lungs constrict. He struggled to draw in a breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon’s hands tightened on his shoulders. “Breathe, little one. In and out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon’s promptings to breathe for the second time that day. “I’m scared.” He choked out as soon as he was able to get a small measure of air into his lungs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am too.” Qui-Gon admitted, although he was not sure whether it would comfort the boy or make him more scared. “This is personal for both of us. It will not be easy. I also think that it is more important than ever to try and restore your Force connection as soon as we can, if you are willing to try.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, I’ll try again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan back to the spot they were in before, in the centre of the clearing and they kneeled in front of each other again, knees and palms touching.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Qui-Gon closed his eyes and reached out to the Force, quickly drawing it to him with well practiced ease. He extended his senses to find Obi-Wan within the Force. His presence was diminished, but he was able to easily find him. He could feel tendrils of the Force connecting the two of them - he recognised them as the beginnings of rudimentary training bond. He felt an initial spark of surprise, but then considered the fact that he had felt Obi-Wan’s pain and seen one of his memories, not to mention that it felt right. Perhaps the Force had something to do with this. He pushed the thought aside for the moment, there were more important things to think about right now.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan closed his eyes, concentrating on the grounding feeling of Qui-Gon’s warm palms against his own. The warmth gradually extended up his arms and spine and into his mind, where it gradually turned into an awareness of another presence within his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Qui-Gon?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A chuckle gave him his answer. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Yes, little one, it is me.</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan smiled. He couldn’t help but think that it felt right to have Qui-Gon’s presence within his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Reach out with your senses, Obi-Wan. Feel the Force around you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan did as instructed, following Qui-Gon’s lead. He centred himself inwardly then extended his senses outwardly. Again, he felt the Force flickering on the edges of his awareness, as he had also done earlier that day. He felt his heart rate increase but this time he was prepared for this and took some very deliberate breaths in and out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Well done, Obi-Wan</em>. </span> <span class="s1">Qui-Gon commented as Obi-Wan conquered the rising panic inside.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Force grew from the edges of his awareness, swirling and dancing closer and closer. He reached out further, tentatively touching the edge of the light with his consciousness, then feeling the familiar comforting warmth as the Force returned to him, joining him in his centre.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The feeling was indescribable. The Force has been his constant companion since the day he was born. While it has been gone, Obi-Wan felt like he was missing a limb - a vital part of his body which affected his every function. Now, he felt complete. He smiled, basking in the joy he felt within - both his own and that of the Force.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the Force returned, and Qui-Gon’s assistance, Obi-Wan was able to meditate properly for the first time in months, and as he emerged, he felt more centred and more in control of himself and his emotions than he ever had before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Qui-Gon’s face smiling at him. “You did very well. I am proud of you, little one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan smiled back, a full, genuine smile that had not graced his lips for many months. “Thank you for your help. I couldn’t have done it without you. I am now ready for whatever may come.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos landed his spacecraft as close as he could to the crash site and inspected the mangled wreckage. He was surprised the boy had survived given the state of the spacecraft and the state of his health, but he was pleased that he had. He was not finished with the boy. He adjusted the patch over the eye which had been blinded when it was struck with the whip and felt the rage burning inside him. Kenobi would definitely pay for what he had done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jumping out of the wrecked spacecraft, Xanatos looked around for a trail. He noticed boot prints in the recently gouged up ground that were much too big to belong to the boy. It appeared that he had help. That didn’t matter to Xanatos though, he would quite easily kill anyone who got in his way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos smirked as he followed the boot prints into the trees. He enjoyed a good hunt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan ran through a basic level kata with a short staff. He had been bursting with nervousness so Qui-Gon had handed him the staff and instructed him to run through the kata. He was relieved. It was keeping his mind and body busy so he only thought about Xanatos every other minute, rather than constantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon stood near the cabin, watching Obi-Wan but also keeping a look out for Xanatos. He wasn’t sure when the fallen Jedi would arrive but he was sure that he would. He knew that Xanatos didn’t like to leave loose ends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had concealed his presence in the Force not long after their shared meditation earlier and had noticed the fleeting disconcerted look on Obi-Wan’s face as his presence disappeared. He could not deny that there was the beginning of a bond between them. It had not been initiated by either of them so he knew it must have been the Force. Despite no longer being a Jedi, Qui-Gon was still completely loyal to the light side of the Force. He had always vowed to follow its prompting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he watched Obi-Wan, he knew without a doubt that their destinies were linked. He just didn’t yet know how. Currently neither of them were Jedi. There would be no harm if he were to raise the boy as if he were his own, teaching him about life and the Force as a father would teach his son. But at the same time, he would not oppose returning to the Jedi if the Force led him there. He had not left on bad terms, he was sure that the Council would reinstate him, and Obi-Wan as well if he were to take him as a Padawan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now was not the time to be thinking of the future, he must keep his focus in the present. They first had one obstacle to overcome and he knew that it was going to be a very difficult battle for the both of them, both physically and emotionally.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A flock of birds taking flight caused Qui-Gon to snap back to attention and walk to the centre of the yard and Obi-Wan to immediately pause the kata, and edge closer to Qui-Gon until they were standing side by side. They both knew that this was not a false alarm. Qui-Gon gripped his lightsaber hilt in his hand and Obi-Wan, having lost his lightsaber when he was captured, gripped onto the staff that he had just been using for the kata. It was an unfamiliar weapon and would be no match for a lightsaber, but it felt reassuring to be holding something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a bad feeling about this.” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon nodded. “As do I, little one. But do not centre on your anxieties, draw on the light of the Force and you will have all the strength you need.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A rustling in the trees and a dark ripple in the Force told them that Xanatos was near and he was not trying to hide his presence. It wasn’t long before he stepped out of the tree line, a triumphant expression on his face, sadistic glee shining in his eyes as he saw who was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if my day couldn’t get any better.” Xanatos announced. “Not only have I found Kenobi to enact some well deserved vengeance,” Xanatos indicated to the patch over his eye, “I have also found my old Master! I heard you had left the Order, I should have known that I’d find you washed up on some backwater planet, communing with nature and living in filth. How convenient it was for the Force to bring the two of you together for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon ignored Xanatos’s taunting and placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, squeezing gently. He could feel the boy’s shoulders trembling slightly underneath his hand at the sight of his captor and torturer, so he sent a pulse of comfort and strength through the Force to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos reached for his lightsaber and ignited it, holding it in his right hand, the red blade reflecting menacingly in his eyes. He slowly reached around with his left hand and unhooked another lightsaber hilt from his belt, this one emitting a blue blade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan startled when he saw his lightsaber in Xanatos’s hand, pleased that it was not lost but dismayed to see it in the hands of his enemy. Next to him, he heard Qui-Gon’s lightsaber ignite as the man tensed, ready for battle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you want to fight me, old man?” Xanatos’s taunted again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It appears that I must.” Qui-Gon said noncommittally, his voice calm. “I will not let you hurt Obi-Wan again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah he speaks!” Xanatos exclaimed. “Looks like you have found yourself another of your pathetic strays. Although I don’t know why you’d even bother. The boy is worthless. He’s a Jedi reject! Can’t even use the dark side properly either!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon could feel that Xanatos’s words were affecting Obi-Wan so he decided to cut the one-sided conversation short. “You’ve always liked the sound of your own voice a bit too much.” He stepped forwards, sinking into a battle stance, hands tightening firmly around the hilt of his lightsaber.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos narrowed his eyes and sprung forward, red and blue lightsabers clashing with Qui-Gon’s green one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The battle begun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan watched, helplessly, as the two men battled. He had no way of helping, as Xanatos still had his lightsaber, and the wooden staff in his hand was of no use against a lightsaber. He did feel worthless, just as Xanatos had said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The battle raged on. Both men were evenly matched. Qui-Gon had the advantage of experience, while Xanatos had the advantage of youth and two blades.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a vision rose in front of Obi-Wan’s eyes. It was the same one he’d had on his first night here. He could see Qui-Gon and Xanatos fighting, with the identical image of his vision hazily superimposed over the reality. He watched the double battle in front of him, intently trying to remember how the middle of the night vision had played out. Then a thought occurred to him that suggested he could maybe change the course of his vision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Force nudged at Obi-Wan and he followed its prompting, stealthily edging around the battle so he approached Xanatos from behind. He gripped the short staff and gathered the Force around him before throwing the staff, sending spinning through the air close to the ground. The staff tangled up between Xanatos’s legs, causing him to trip. He turned it into a roll, ducking under Qui-Gon’s swing. For a moment, Obi-Wan thought that his action was in vain, but as Xanatos rolled away, he saw a lightsaber hilt fly into Qui-Gon’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon tossed the hilt through the air towards Obi-Wan, who caught it gratefully, hefting the familiar weight in his hand. He activated the blue blade and and leapt into the battle as Xanatos sprung to his feet a few metres away at the end of his roll.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s felt Qui-Gon reach out to him in the Force and he reached back, feeling Qui-Gon’s presence melding with his own, allowing them to enter the fight moving in synchrony with each other. They took up matching stances.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos sprung forwards again, slashing furiously with his red saber.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sprung forward to meet him, instinctively knowing how the other was going to move and where they would strike. Obi-Wan dropped low, slashing at Xanatos’s legs. Xanatos jumped over the blade and met Qui-Gon’s strike in midair, the power of the clash pushing him back. He landed on his feet and sprung back into the fray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re getting weak, old man.” Xanatos taunted. “You know you’re no match for my power. I have far surpassed your skill. And they used to consider you one of the Order’s best swordsmen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That may be so.” Qui-Gon replied. “But your footwork still lets you down. It has always been your weakness. You may be strong, but you give away your next move before you do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos laughed. “Maybe so, but at least my weakness can be compensated for. Unlike yours, which is an even greater failing. Your attachment has always been your downfall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos suddenly aimed a powerful Force push at Qui-Gon, sending him flying straight across the clearing, colliding with a tree and collapsing to the ground. He then launched a vicious attack on Obi-Wan, his lightsaber a furious whirl of red, striking and slashing relentlessly, driving the boy across the clearing in the opposite direction to Qui-Gon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan struggled to keep up with Xanatos’s strikes. Even though he had been one of the better fighters of his age group at the Temple, he was still young and inexperienced, recovering from injuries, and had not fought for months. He was losing ground fast and there was nothing he could do about it under the pressure of Xanatos’s attack. He saw Qui-Gon rising to his feet in the distance, but quickly pretended like he hadn’t noticed. If Qui-Gon could come up on Xanatos from behind, then he might have a chance. Obi-Wan slightly weakened the strength of his blocks, he wanted Xanatos to think that he was tiring, hoping that maybe the fallen Jedi would underestimate him and it would distract him enough that he wouldn’t notice Qui-Gon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tactic worked, to a degree, but Xanatos sensed Qui-Gon at the last minute and he leaped away from Qui-Gon’s strike. Qui-Gon then launched a furious volley of strikes, just as Xanatos had just done to Obi-Wan, leading the fallen Jedi away from the boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan raced after the two men, but stopped suddenly in his tracks as Xanatos somehow managed to knock Qui-Gon’s lightsaber out of his hand. The blade retracted and the hilt skittered away. Xanatos paused, the tip of his lightsaber hovering millimetres away from Qui-Gon’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Xanatos laughed with malicious glee. “I told you I was a better fighter.” He said arrogantly. “And now I have your life in my hands. What do you have to say for yourself now, my </span> <em> <span class="s2">dear</span> <span class="s1">, </span> <span class="s2">old Master</span> </em> <span class="s1">.” He spat out the words as if they were venom in his mouth.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Please, no! Don’t hurt him!” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but plead helplessly as his vision played out in front of him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos laughed again. “So this is all I needed to do to make you beg?” He taunted. “I wish I had known this months ago. It would have made things far more enjoyable!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan felt the familiar rage building inside of him, clouding his vision. The light fled and darkness lingered around him, waiting eagerly to be called upon. Panic followed quickly behind, his heart pounding and his lungs constricting. He struggled to breathe. Suddenly, Qui-Gon’s words from earlier in the day came back to him. The Living Force was all around him. All he had to do was reach out for it. He pushed away the darkness and drew on the light, gathering it around himself, feeling it strengthen him and drive away the darkness even further.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Xanatos had felt his shift, he did not show it, but Qui-Gon certainly did, sending a pulse of Force energy to Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos turned back to Qui-Gon, leaning in as he hissed his final words to his ex-Master. “You are going to die knowing that you failed the boy. Just like you failed me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Xanatos could deliver the killing blow, Obi-Wan channeled all the light Force energy he had gathered up into one massive Force push, sending the dark-haired man flying across the clearing, skidding along the ground. His lightsaber went flying into the air, landing a few metres from his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Qui-Gon called his lightsaber to his hand using the Force, igniting it as he sprinted with a Force-enhanced speed to the dazed man. He held his own lightsaber to Xanatos’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surrender.” Qui-Gon demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos attempted to laugh but it turned into a cough. “Never.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xanatos’s lightsaber hilt suddenly flew into his hand and he pressed it to his chest. “Goodbye, my old Master. You will never have the satisfaction of seeing me surrender. Now you will have to live knowing that this is your fault. I am the Padawan you failed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Qui-Gon could grab the lightsaber from Xanatos’s hand, the fallen Jedi ignited the blade, stabbing it straight through his heart. Xanatos’s eyes dimmed and the tension left his body. The lightsaber hilt tumbled out of his slack hand and hit the ground, rolling away from the body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon thumbed the activation button on his lightsaber, retracting the blade, but he did not move. He stared down at the body of his former apprentice. The silence that suddenly surrounded him was deafening. He startled when he felt a hand softly touch his arm and turned to see questioning blue eyes looking up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon stepped away from the body. “It is not your fault, little one.” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded. “I know.” He paused. “It is not yours either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head. “I was blind to his faults, even when they were pointed out to me. I let my ego and pride come before my duty as a teacher. I did not teach him well enough and as a result, he was tempted by the Dark side and he turned. He did it so easily, like he didn’t even need to think twice about it. He betrayed me, the Jedi Order and the Force itself. All because I was too stubborn to see what was right in front of me. That is why I left the Order. Xanatos’s betrayal made me doubt myself and everything I ever did as a Jedi. And my actions have had an impact on you and I’m sure on countless others throughout the galaxy as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it is not your fault that he turned. That was his decision alone. You did not force him to turn to the Dark side. Just like you did not force him to end his own life. Those were his decisions, not yours.” Obi-Wan said, willing Qui-Gon to hear his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon slowly nodded but did not otherwise acknowledge Obi-Wan’s words. He changed the subject. “We should do something with the body.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should cremate him.” Obi-Wan suggested. “Return him to the Force and remember him for who he was, not what he became.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon nodded, inwardly surprised at the maturity the young boy was demonstrating after everything Xanatos had put him through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together they gathered up some large rocks and some dry wood and created a funeral pyre. They lifted Xanatos’s body onto the pyre and arranged him in the typical Jedi position. Qui-Gon gently slipped Xanatos’s lightsaber into the dead man’s hands in the centre of his body and used his own lightsaber to light the fire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood side by side in solidarity as the flames grew and engulfed the body then slowly burned down into embers as the sun lowered towards the horizon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I’ve held onto the past for so many years, I think it’s time for me to move into the present moment. You were right with what you said. You are very wise, little one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan smiled at the compliment and the pulse of warmth that Qui-Gon send to him through the Force.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you still wish to become a Jedi Knight?” Qui-Gon asked after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan turned to face Qui-Gon with pure shock and disbelief in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s expression. “I believe the Force is telling me that our destinies are closely linked. But it is also telling me that there are two paths ahead of us and which path we take depends on you. The Force has formed a bond between us, it is only the beginning of a bond, but it is already very strong. I believe that we were meant to find each other and travel one of these paths together. If you want to become a Jedi, we can return to the Temple and I will take you on as my Padawan. If you don’t wish to become a Jedi, we can stay here and I can still teach you the ways of the Force. The decision is yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...what do you think Obi-Wan should decide???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Path Back Home</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chapter</strong> <strong>Six</strong></p><p>-X-X-X-X-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He really was not sure which decision to make, especially seeing as his decision affected not only his future but also Qui-Gon’s. He had aspired to be a Jedi Knight his entire life, but he had also enjoyed the time he had spent here in the cabin. But he suddenly realised that perhaps the cabin in the mountains of Rekor had served its purpose, which was to bring him and Qui-Gon together. The Force nudged him, filling him with warmth, and he knew that he had made the right decision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still want to be a Jedi.” Obi-Wan said tentatively, eyes searching Qui-Gon’s face for his reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon nodded, smiling. “Then you shall be a Jedi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s face broke into a joyful grin and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon, tightly embracing him, before quickly remembering himself and pulling away. Qui-Gon laughed and pulled him back and they embraced each other tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I must warn you though, that I think you will find that I’m not a typical Jedi, I was known as a bit of a maverick back at the Temple.” Qui-Gon commented with amusement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t matter to me.” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll remember you said that.” Qui-Gon laughed as they turned and walked back into the cabin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon lit the lightbanks in the cabin and checked over Obi-Wan’s wounds, pleased that he hadn’t seemed to have obtained any new ones during the fight and the old ones were healing well. Qui-Gon then checked himself over, finding a couple of lightsaber burns on his arms and neck, reminding him of how close he had been to becoming one with the Force himself that day. He pushed the thought away, it had not been his time. He also had the beginnings of some extensive bruising on his back from his collision with the tree, although the bruising was only superficial and would only cause discomfort. Obi-Wan insisted on dressing Qui-Gon’s wounds and did so carefully and gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the wounds sufficiently attended to, Obi-Wan curled up on one of the chairs and watched as Qui-Gon boiled some water to make tea. He suddenly felt very tired, the events of the day catching up with him all at once. He stifled a yawn, but his eyes grew heavier and heavier until he couldn’t kept them open any longer and he succumbed to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon finished preparing the tea and turned to offer Obi-Wan a cup, only to find the boy fast asleep on the chair. He smiled, observing how young and untroubled the boy looked when he was peacefully sleeping. He gathered Obi-Wan up in his arms and carried him to the bed, covering him with a blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G’night.” Obi-Wan mumbled in his sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon reached down and affectionately brushed his fingers through the boy’s gingery hair. “Good night, little one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon slept peacefully that night. Qui-Gon awoke with the sun in the morning and settled down into his meditation position as per his usual routine. He closed his eyes and was going to begin when he felt Obi-Wan’s presence. He opened his eyes to find the boy sitting up in the bed, watching him hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Is everything alright, little one?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was wondering if I could meditate with you.” Obi-Wan asked shyly. The meditation they had shared the previous day had been the most fulfilling he had ever experienced, not only because his connection with the Force had just been restored, but he had also never really experienced anything beyond a light meditation before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you can.” Qui-Gon said, indicating towards the space in front of him, inviting the boy to join him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan quickly settled himself into his own meditative position in front of Qui-Gon and closed his eyes. He sunk lightly into the Force and immediately felt Qui-Gon’s presence within his mind. He felt the tendrils of the bond that Qui-Gon had mentioned and grasped onto them, instinctively knowing to plant them deep within his mind, feeling them immediately grow in strength.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together they accessed the Force, feeling the ancient power flowing freely through them. Qui-Gon guided Obi-Wan deeper into the meditation and they basked in the light of the Force, bringing them back to their centres after the previous day’s ordeal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they emerged from their shared meditation, Qui-Gon prepared tea and they sat in the two chairs sipping at the hot beverage in silence, taking in the familiar space of the cabin for the last time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you want to leave this behind?” Obi-Wan asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. It has served its purpose. It is time to move forward.” Qui-Gon answered with certainty, echoing Obi-Wan’s thoughts from the previous day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After straightening up the small cabin, they collected up all the supplies they needed and walked into the woods without looking back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon had correctly anticipated that Xanatos’s spacecraft would be near where he had found Obi-Wan and after a couple of hours of walking, they came across the crash site. Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan’s shock as he looked at the mangled wreckage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe I survived that.” Obi-Wan said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was not your time.” Qui-Gon replied as he gently squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “The Force still has a purpose for you. Now let’s get out of here, shall we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The navigation system informed them that the trip to Coruscant would take 26 hours and they were only two hours into the flight. Qui-Gon had disappeared into the back of the spacecraft, making a comment about a nice hot shower being better than a dip in a cold stream and Obi-Wan remained sitting in the co-pilot’s chair, watching the swirling light of hyperspace. He had pulled his legs into his chest and curled up in a ball, trying to keep himself warm. He was still wearing Qui-Gon’s oversized thin tunic after they had determined his previous clothing too ripped and stained to reuse. He was not used to the coldness of space travel. But he also knew that the slight shaking of his hands and the occasional shiver that shuddered through his body was not just to do with the temperature. He was very nervous about returning to the Temple. He was so afraid they would just send him away again. Doubt had begun creeping into his mind again. He had not been worthy of Jedi training mere months ago, what would be the difference now? Qui-Gon had said he would take him as his Padawan, but what if the Council refused to reinstate either of them? Would they let him leave with Qui-Gon again or would he be forced to return to the AgriCorps?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He suddenly felt a blanket drape over him and Qui-Gon moved into his peripheral vision, sitting down on the pilot’s chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan gratefully tucked the blanket tightly around him. It helped to ward off the chill in the air, but the nervousness and uncertainty remained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t centre on your anxieties, little one.” Qui-Gon commented softly. He had felt Obi-Wan’s emotions across their bond, the boy clearly trusted him enough not to shield from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s just so hard not to. The Temple was supposed to be my home and the Jedi were supposed to be my family and I was sent away because I wasn’t good enough. It’s hard to not be nervous about returning to a place where I’m not wanted. And I don’t even know if they will accept me back. I’m thirteen now, I wasn’t chosen as a Padawan. What if they don’t take me back because I’m too old?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You let me worry about that part.” Qui-Gon said assuringly, with a hint of amusement in his voice that Obi-Wan didn’t quite understand. “As for the rest of it, I think that as hard as it was for you to go through what you did, and as much as I regret what happened to you and the part my actions had played in it, I believe it was the Force’s round-about way of ensuring that the two of us met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan nodded, letting the truth of Qui-Gon’s words sink into him. He felt a little lighter as some of the doubt lifted from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if they don’t accept one or either of us back, we will leave and be free to return to Rekor, or wherever in the galaxy we wish to go.” Qui-Gon said, sending a pulse of warm reassurance over their bond. “I will not abandon you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-X-X-X-X-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood outside the large doors that separated them and the Council chambers. Obi-Wan straightened out the oversized tunic and ran his hand through his too-long hair again. His nervousness had returned full force and he knew Qui-Gon was aware of it as he had placed his hand over Obi-Wan’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Relax, little one</em>. </span> <span class="s1">The reminder came over their bond.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, drawing on the Force and letting it flow through him, focusing only on the light and warmth that it infused him with. He noticed Qui-Gon shoot him an approving glance at the same moment the large doors opened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon led the way inside and Obi-Wan trailed behind him, trying to hold onto the peace and calm as he suddenly became aware of the intense presence of twelve council members. They bowed in synchrony.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Qui-Gon. Good to see you again, it is.” Yoda commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you too, Master Yoda.” Qui-Gon replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surprised I am to see you here. And young Obi-Wan too. To the Agricultural Corps we sent him, many months ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe the Force brought us together.” Qui-Gon stated, and followed by describing a condensed version of the events which had led them to this point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mace Windu leaned forwards, steepling elegantly long fingers together. “We regret to hear of your experience, Obi-Wan.” He commented, then turned to address Qui-Gon. “You left the Jedi Order of your own volition many years ago. Why should we consider your request for reinstatement?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe the Force was leading me. I was too focused on my own emotions and failures and I would not have been able to fulfil my duty as a Jedi effectively. The Force led me to believe that some time away from the Order would be restorative. I believe that if I am a very different person now than what I was when I left - or what I would have been if I had stayed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were away for many years.” Saesee Tiin commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I know. Too many years. But I believe that allowed the Force to bring Obi-Wan across my path.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A bond, you already have.” Yoda observed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. The Force formed the bond. I was able to feel his pain and see one of his memories without having established a formal bond.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A strong bond. Unusual, this is.” Yoda replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe that the Force meant for us to meet.” Qui-Gon answered with certainty. “I do not know why, but I do know that I am meant to train him, regardless of whether we are accepted back into the Jedi Order or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were no further questions from any of the Councillors so Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon waited in the antechamber as requested, while the Council deliberated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a period of time which felt both extremely long and short at the same time, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were summoned back into the chamber. They bowed again, waiting for the Council’s response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Decided we have, Qui-Gon, that you will be reinstated.” Yoda began. “As for young Obi-Wan, over thirteen years he is. To the Service Corps a child must go if not accepted as a Padawan they are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s heart sunk at Yoda’s words. But the Grand Master continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unusual case this is, but also an unusual Master he will have and an unusual bond you both share. Decided we have, that Obi-Wan will also be reinstated to the Jedi Order, if take him as a Padawan, Qui-Gon will.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I will.” He confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s heart soared, joyful at hearing the words. It took all the control he had to keep his face neutral and not break into a smile. He knew his feelings had filtered across the bond, however, when he received an answering pulse of happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Temple-bound for six months, you will also be. Behind in his classes, Obi-Wan is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan accepted this with grace, nothing could dim the happiness he was currently feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So be it.” Mace Windu said authoritatively. “Welcome back to the Jedi Order, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. Now I would suggest your first stop should be to visit housing, your old quarters were reallocated years ago. And perhaps your second stop should be the quartermaster, Padawan Kenobi is in desperate need of some appropriately fitting clothing.” He gestured to the ridiculously oversized tunic that Obi-Wan wore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed and left the Council chambers. As soon as the doors closed behind them, the smile that Obi-Wan had been suppressing burst out, lighting up his whole face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Qui-Gon smiled back a rare full smile, placing his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Welcome home, </span> <em> <span class="s2">Padawan</span></em><span class="s1">.” He said, putting emphasis on the much-desired title.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“And to you too, </span> <em> <span class="s2">Master.</span></em><span class="s1">” Obi-Wan echoed back, still grinning.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They turned and walked away from the Council chambers, side by side, both knowing that for this one moment in time, everything was exactly as it should be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it’s done! Thank you to all of who who have followed the story, left kudos or a comment! It is always nice to know that people are actually liking what I have written!</p><p>So what comes next? I have decided to rewrite a story that I wrote fifteen years ago as a teenager so that it fits in with this storyline. It’ll be a prequel of sorts to this one with a very young Obi-Wan just before he gets discovered by the Jedi. The original (One Day Remains) is still up on FanFiction.Net under the same username if anyone wants to read it but the rewrite will be a lot darker - well as dark as I can bear to make it considering I’m writing about a four year old!</p><p>I also have some vague ideas about continuing this on as a bit of a series, but I’m not going to make any promises yet, I’ll see how the rewrite goes!</p><p>EDIT: I’ve written a good chunk of the sequel (it will be called The Secret Inside) and will start posting as soon as I’ve finished it! I also have outlines done for another two to three stories as well, so as long as my muse sticks around, there’s plenty more to come! Make sure you read the prequel to this story first (Eclipse) as it goes over some events which kick off the whole series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>